


Pieces of a Jagged Mirror

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel, Marvel 616, Moon Knight (Comics), Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2019. Day Three.He hadn't earned the right to do anything but look.





	Pieces of a Jagged Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> And now for something completely different. The Marc/Khonshu is explicitly mentioned but they don't actually do anything sexual together in this one, that's all between Frank and Matt.
> 
> It felt weird to call Frank by his name and call Matt, "Daredevil", but Marc doesn't know his name haha. So Daredevil it is.
> 
> Enjoy!

There were several things that were open secrets among the vigilantes that operated in the streets of New York city. Various not-so-secret identities, various sad pasts, word got around pretty fast when you mixed strong personalities and stronger egos. And Moon Knight was no exception, Jake and Steven liked to gossip so he generally knew a lot of the dirtier secrets of the people who fought on the same streets as him.

The main topic of gossip was the odd relationship between Daredevil and the Punisher. People finding them in compromising positions. Luke Cage had called it fight-fucking once, something inbetween both spots, before wondering outloud why he was telling Moon Knight of all people about them.

Marc hadn’t been exactly sure, but it was something he filed away for later, even if he wasn’t particularly interested in the sex lives of his fellow vigilantes. It was just something he knew about them, like how he knew that Daredevil wore red and that the Punisher’s real name was Frank Castle. That they may or may not be fucking around on the side, something about tensions rising, and Marc knew something about that.

He had his own secrets of course. The others called him crazy and he thought that they might be right. Not because he was mentally ill, that didn’t make him crazy, it made him sick. 

His relationship with Khonshu...that was something else entirely. But Khonshu was his God, and his God was to be worshipped in anyway He saw fit. 

So, when his God told him to do something in that specific tone of voice, the one that told him that it was urgent, the one that told him not to argue, of course Marc listened. He trusted Khonshu's judgement because he'd get punished if he didn't. Even if the thing he had to listen to were oddly specific directions, turning left down a specific alley and climbing up to the roof of a specific building.

Khonshu usually told him who to punish and who to save, to fight crime or something like it. This was different though, this was something that Marc just knew was unrelated to his mission.

Of course, being face to face with Daredevil and the Punisher was a generally good sign that it wasn’t his usual affair of hitting bad guys with his truncheons or throwing crescent darts.

They hadn’t noticed him, too engrossed in their fight, so Marc quickly ducked behind a radiator and peered out at them.

“Watch.” His God murmured in his ear. 

His low, smooth voice made Marc shiver and draw his cloak around himself, and he knew he had no choice but to settle down and enjoy the show. 

Marc watched as Daredevil lost the fight, and he knew it was some sort of foreplay for them from the practiced way Frank mounted him. Like he was a prize that was won, and Marc couldn’t help but wonder if Daredevil had ever mounted Frank in the same way. He couldn’t picture it happening, but he also couldn’t help but picture the way Frank might look in submission. The thought had his mouth going dry, had Khonshu laughing in his ear.

“I didn’t know you’d enjoy this so much, my son.”

He pushed away the urge to respond, enraptured by the sight of Frank yanking Daredevil’s pants down and pushing his face into his ass all in one smooth motion. It surprised Marc in a way, he couldn’t see everything but he could reasonably guess that Frank was getting him wet enough to fuck him, but that wasn’t what surprised him.

Marc knew that Khonshu had brought him there to watch them fuck, to prove some point that he wasn’t sure he’d ever get. But he couldn’t deny the fact that the sight was turning him on, cock filling out in his pants. It was odd, it had been awhile since he had last gotten pleasure from other humans, from someone that wasn’t his God, and they didn’t even know he was there. 

A part of him wondered what Frank’s tongue would feel like but that wasn’t what it was about. He didn’t want to have sex with either of them, not really. No, it was entirely about hiding in the shadows and watching them. The idea that he could be caught at any moment, shamed for the filthy whims of his God without being able to explain it away.

He palmed himself through his costume at the filthy sound that Daredevil made, loud and unabashed. Khonshu didn’t stop him like he would sometimes, so maybe his God was okay with the fact that he was getting off on the sight in front of him. The laugh in his ear sounded amused by it at very least so he continued to rub at himself.

Marc didn’t push his hand into his pants until Frank was pushing his cock into Daredevil’s ass, the two of them groaning together. He didn’t wait for Daredevil to get used to the feeling, so Marc didn’t waste any time in getting a grip on his cock and working himself hard and fast.

It wasn’t going to last, not between Frank and Daredevil, and not between him and his hand as he watched the scene play out in front of him. He stroked himself so hard that it almost hurt, stifling a moan as Khonshu spoke again.

“You see, my son. This is everything you could have if you proved yourself to me entirely,” Khonshu murmured, laying a bony hand on his shoulder, “I demand real and true sacrifice, spill blood for me like you used to. Like how Frank Castle does.”

It took every ounce of his power to not give in, to not nod along and let it happen. It’d feel good to give in, and his God would let him cum. But he couldn’t go back to it, couldn’t go back to killing. Not again, never again.

Instead, he had to pull his hand out instead of trying to chase the orgasm that would never come, and watch as Frank slammed home one last time and came deeply in Daredevil’s ass. He slapped his ass one last time, smirking down at him as he pulled out and tucked himself away.

And then he was gone, leaving Daredevil on the ground, and Marc wished that he could be given the same indignity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my various social media pages.
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)   
[ Twitter. ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2019. You can read all of the fics for the month, or you can pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
